havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
The Human Colonies
The Human Colonies are one of the three major powers in Davos, recently formed in the days following the Fiend War. Originally a series a separately governed nations, the colonies joined into a unified nation in the wake of the war, as a result of the smaller city-states being too demolished or otherwise hindered by the war to truly stand on their own as they once did. The resulting government was a council of "new nobles" born from the families of well-known, and well-respected soldiers of the war, with an elected head. If the Draconic Empire is viewed as loathsome and waning, and the Dwarf Kingdom as isolationist and distant, Humans are probably the most liked of the three powers, but also the least respected. Theirs is a young power, and one without the lengthy history and authority of the Empire, or the industrial force of the Dwarves. As a result, Humans are known to fight for any political advantage they can. This mixed with their close borders to the Draconic people has left tensions between the two nations very high. Most battles and skirmishes since the last great war, have been between these two nations. Human culture varies wildly depending on what region they are known to hail from, given they are a mixture of many disparate parts. Generally, they are known to be less concerned with one's nobility and taste and more with what they do. The working man with his family is a typical folk hero of Human tales and stories, as is the chosen savior from simple beginnings. The military also plays a big part in their culture, but they do not have a strong warrior code built from ancient ethics like the Dragonborn. They are more known for their ideal of the citizen soldier, the common man who will drop everything to defend hi country. The Many People of the Human Alliance The present state of the Human Alliance is a very new formation. Formed during the Fiend War in reaction to the advancing Draconic and Fiendish armies, the disparate human nations and settlements came together as one larger nation. The result is that the races, cultures, and peoples within are more varied and distinctive than the other major powers. Such subsections include: Kumat The Kumati people are a largely desert dwelling group formed mostly towards the center of Davos and to the far west of the current Alliance lands. Kumat was originally a City-State of the larger Draconic Empire until it revolted shortly before the rise of K'vorn. As a city-state, they were typically treated as second class citizens if not slaves, not given the full rights of Draconic people. As such, their is typically more hostility between Kumati humans and Dragonborn than most other humans. They tend to follow architecture similar to Draconic style (very Persian and Arabic in nature), however, utilizes cooler colors and pastels in comparison to the warm, vibrant colors of the Draconic temples and households. They tend to be known to dress in lighter clothes as well and more desert friendly wear, given their geography. Notable Kumati: Sarron Dynne, human ambassador to Havenfall. Thaka Previously a tribalistic people, the Thaka are known for being both wealthy (the king of a Thaka tribe was once rumored to be the richest man in the world, even during the Draconic Empire's economic heights) and to be good soldiers. Thaka tend to share racial traits with each other but may have wildly different cultural practices based on what tribe they belonged to prior to the Alliance. All have different weapon specialties and many tribes have very strong religious practices. There were many practicing shamans among their people once too, but not so much following the rise of the Mages' Guild and Witch Hunters. Notable Thaka: Nazef Reg, noteworthy merchant and trader, known to work with Dwarven craftsmen Cindar Cindarian people are settled to the far south of Davos and the Alliance territories. They are known to be devout worshippers of Pelor of be deeply religious people. Also known for their food. Really, Cindarian cuisine is spectacular. Cindarian art and architecture is known to be sparse and simple, so as to better appeal to religious needs. The highest ranking nobles are still known to dress in common clothing and forgo most luxuries. However, this is not always the case. Notable Cindarians: Sisvu Peima, leader of the church of Pelor Obu Obu are known largely to be sailors and fishermen, living mostly on the southern and Eastern coasts. They also possess an old and complex system of nobles dating back to dawn of humans on Davos. Obu are known to be strict traditionalists, have a strong sense of culture, be very active in the military (navy especially) and make good diplomats. Notable Obu: Jang Hesirgen, President of the Alliance Slaussraq Born mostly in the north, these people tend to be known to be very dwarven in nature. That is to say, they can be boistrous, thick-skinned, born settlers, and good drinkers. They tend to be either very friendly, or very aggressive...sometimes both at once. Notable Slaussraqi: Kaf Starviv, General of the Alliance forces